Problem: Solve for $z$, $ \dfrac{4z - 2}{3z + 5} = 7$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $3z + 5$ $ 4z - 2 = 7(3z + 5) $ $4z - 2 = 21z + 35$ $-2 = 17z + 35$ $-37 = 17z$ $17z = -37$ $z = -\dfrac{37}{17}$